


Before the events of Convince me otherwise.

by Ievi0sa



Series: Convince me otherwise universe. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkwardness, But no idea what, Cute Kids, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oblivious Harry, One Shot, Random & Short, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ievi0sa/pseuds/Ievi0sa
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the Convince me otherwise universe, but before the events of it.Here we'll learn about the build-up of their relationship and my take on what their friendship would have been like had their been attraction there.





	1. I'll feel bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a series of one-shots that I have absently come up with, while writing CMO. It's where I'll put all my ideas of my Harry and Hermione's background, to not only help people learn more about them more, but also help myself when I'm writing them, and give them more depth.
> 
> I thought that, in order for my story to make more sense, I could write several little short stories that are somewhat important to the plot (As I believe things would have had to be a little different for a Harry and Hermione relationship to actually happen) when I'm going through a writer's block or I'm simply bored. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He hated his relatives with a passion. 

They just loved finding an opportunity to ruin his life, even when he wasn't in their _care_. 

He didn't feel guilty in the slightest, she deserved what she got. What did they expect him to do when she started speaking about his parents as though he weren't there, nod in an agreement to her words? What a load of toss. 

The ministry would retrieve her, unfortunately. He had nothing to be sorry for; he couldn't exactly control it. 

His only regret was not getting his permission slip signed, he wouldn't be surprised if they were planning on refusing in the end anyway. 

He had tried _so hard_ to get through her stay without even the slightest slip-up and he blew it, not that his actions were unjustified. Simple things such as their cover story were easy to keep up, as not everything was a complete lie. 

Oh, yeah. Yeah, he's been beaten loads of times. _Trust me_. Even if it wasn't as frequent now, as it was easier to pretend he didn't exist, and they were terrified of the _freaks_ , there was still the occasional blow. 

It was their _little_ secret.

But this, this was worse than anything they could have done. A kick? A punch? It was nothing but numbness now. Taking away his freedom, even at Hogwarts? That's different. 

He couldn't escape them, not even when he was _here_. 

And now, he couldn't escape _her_.

“There is no way I'm leaving you on your own, at least one of us has to stay with you, it would be selfish just to leave!” The brunette eyed her now returned permission slip in disgust.

After Harry’s failed attempt to gain permission to venture to the nearby village, Hermione had flung her bag down, marched up to McGonagall and thrust her permission slip into the professor's hands, stating she would no longer be needing it as she was now adamant about staying with him during every Hogsmeade visit. She began the same argument she had put forward in Diagonally; claiming that simply leaving him on his own would be cruel. 

“Hermione, I'm not letting you miss your first Hogsmeade visit, you need to go and enjoy yourself.” 

“There will be other Hogsmeade visits that we can go on when _you_ are allowed to attend too. I won't be enjoying myself if you're not coming too, will I? Never mind knowing you're here alone.” Her hands were on her hips in challenge, she wasn't going to back down. 

“Ron will be going, you'll be fine.” 

“He'll be going with Dean and Seamus, he won't spend his time with me. And frankly, I don't want to, the last thing I need is a row to make me feel even worse.” 

Harry sighed and shook his head at the fourteen-year-old girl, the large group of students now beginning to exit the courtyard, towards the carriages. 

At his silence, Hermione continued, “I know I'm not Ron, and I know you'd prefer to spend time with him but–” 

“That’s not it at all!” Harry cut her off quickly, “I love spending time with you, you're my best friend! I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me when you could be having fun.” 

The young witch had gone bright red halfway through his sentence, for reasons Harry didn't know, _It wasn't that cold, was it?_

“I’ll feel bad if you stay.” He tried weakly when she didn't say anything. 

“I'll feel bad if I go!” She stomped her foot, her brown eyes flashing, apparently finding her composure. Harry had to smile. 

Again, there was silence, this girl was as stubborn as a damn mule. They were either going to stay out here and argue for the rest of the day, or they could actually do something _fun_. Harry sighed again. 

“Fine, fine, you can stay with me.” He held his arms up in defeat, “It _would_ be nice to spend some time with _just you_ , for a change.” The young wizard muttered absently, completely unaware of what was going to happen next.

There was a loud squeal–or it may have been a sob–and then something brown and bushy had propelled itself into his chest and held on tight. Harry found himself feeling _very_ embarrassed and _very_ flustered. He was partly aware that the students had now left for the carriages, Ron along with them. Even if he hadn't cracked, Hermione had probably missed her chance to go anyway. 

“Woah, ‘Mione!” The Raven haired boy choked, his voice muffled by her hair, he reached up and to pull a lock out of his mouth, but he didn't move away from her. “What's wrong?”

“Oh, Harry,” Her slender arms tightened around his waist; her face hidden securely in the crook of his neck. “I'm just fine.” She pulled back a fraction, emerald eyes meeting almond, she smiled. “Come on, we can go down to the lake and do some–” 

“If you actually say _Homework_ , I'm feeding myself to the giant squid.” Harry butt in quickly, giving her his crooked grin as laughter bubbled out if her. 

“I was going to say _talking!_ ” Hermione attempted to sound offended through her giggles. “But now that you mention it, we could go back to Gryffindor Tower and collect our books–” 

“As enjoyable as that sounds,” He cut her off one more time, “I suggest we head to the great hall and grab what's left of breakfast, then go to the lake, come on, ” And with that, he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her in back into the castle.

He didn’t notice how her face was flushed again, or how her eyes were glued to their joined hands. 

Nor did he know that his relatives may have unknowingly done the oblivious boy a favor. 


	2. A stab in the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has hopes for something more, if only he hadn't left it so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer, recent comments have made it clear that, I wasn't clear, ha. Hermione doesn't intentionally blow off or forget about plans, she merely thinks Harry sees the trips as just something to do. She never begins to imagine that Harry may want something more, she has begun to give up on such a thought. Hermione simply believes that Harry will be unbothered, and turn to his other mates with no issue. If you would like to compare it to Ginny turning to Dean when she begins to give up on her hopes of being with Harry in half blood prince, you may. Also, remember that my Hermione is different, but still Hermione.
> 
> If anything doesn't make sense in the future, never hesitate to inform me! I really do appreciate criticism, just keep it kind and we won't have a problem (: ) 
> 
> Hello, bet you thought I was just another one of those authors who says they won't abandon their work and then does.
> 
> Ha, you thought. 
> 
> Yeah, I have been gone for a while and now I vow to never be irritated when an author doesn't update for months. 
> 
> This, I wrote months ago and it is heavily inspired by something I read months ago, if I remember the work, I'll reference it right here.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of my main work, and have ideas for other pieces. 
> 
> For a little life update, I, have a girlfriend now. 
> 
> Things aren't good, with her they're great, everything else? Not as much. 
> 
> I won't bore you with it, you're here to read. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here we go.

This – this was absurd. He'd known her for years, been on countless Hogsmeade trips with her, _, of course,_ she wouldn't have thought any different. 

He thought something had changed after he broke up with Cho; he thought he stood a chance, apparently not. 

It felt like a stab in the back… it wasn't her fault, though, it's not like she knew. He was her _friend_ , she could go on dates with whoever she pleased… even if it meant cancelling what he thought may have been theirs.

“ _Luna asked me to Hogsmeade._ ” He blurted rather awkwardly, they were in the common room finishing some last minute homework. 

__

Hermione’s quill that had been writing so furiously, Harry was surprised it hadn't snapped, stopped short, she turned to him. “Luna? _Luna Lovegood_?” He nodded. “She asked you on a date?” 

__

“Oh, no, not a date. She asked if I'd like to join her, Ginny and Neville. With the Quidditch ban and everything, and the likeliness that I'll be banned from Hogsmeade soon, too, they thought we ought to try and enjoy what's left. They needed an extra person for whatever it was they’re doing.” He explained, putting down his quill, his hand enclosing over his bandaged left absently. 

__

“Oh, ” Hermione mimicked his actions, placing down her quill and focusing all her attention on him, “So, what did you say?” 

__

“I said no, obviously. As I’d already made plans with you.” Here, the brunette’s face fell, much to Harry's confusion. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way round?

__

“Oh… Harry.” She looked sheepish, her hands now wringing together. “I sort of… Someone asked me to Hogsmeade and I…Um... I agreed to go with Terry Boot.” 

__

Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the gut, and merely blinked in response to her words. Terry Boot? Why on Earth would she want to go with that _git_ over him? 

__

“I… I uh…. When – when did you…”  

__

“Yesterday, after breakfast. I thought you'd be alright with it – you are, aren't you?” 

__

Harry was completely floored. She just presumed he’d be okay with it? She didn't even consider that her choosing someone else over him _might_ hurt his feelings? 

__

At his silence, Hermione saw a chance to continue. “You could go back to Luna and say you've changed your mind… Oh! And Ron will still be going, if you prefer, you won't be alon–” 

__

“They needed a fourth person, Ron is going with them.” He responded stiffly, staring at the crackling fire, willing himself not to throw a complete toddler tantrum. 

__

“Oh… oh goodness, I…” She sounded helpless. “If I'd have known…” 

__

“It's fine,” Harry snapped suddenly, his green eyes flashing angrily. “You can go with whoever you please, you don't have to sit around worrying about me.” He continued through gritted teeth, still not looking at her as he moved to stand up. “I'm just a little disappointed, you know. With you ditching me, when it was _you_ who asked _me_ in the first place.” How could she have made plans with someone else on the day she promised to spend with him? 

__

“Harry, I'm so sorry,” Her voice was choked as she stood up with him, attempting to get him to look at her. When he did, she looked ready to cry. “I didn’t think – maybe I should cancel with Terry and–” 

__

“That’s not fair, Hermione, nor is it smart, that's how you got yourself into this situation in the first place. No point letting another person down in order to go with someone else _again_.” Harry didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he couldn't help what he was feeling. “I think I'd much rather stay here, thanks. On my own – to think.” He began packing away his things, avoiding her gaze, once again sinking back into his bitter mindset. 

__

“Harry – Harry are you alright?” The young witch grabbed his arm as he made for the stairs. 

__

The raven-haired wizard shook his head numbly, “No, I'm not.” And then he left, only just hearing the sob that escaped the brown eyed girl before he stalked off towards his dorm, feeling a mixture of guilt and betrayal. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know, I haven't forgotten.
> 
> Disclaimer, recent comments have made it clear that, I wasn't clear, ha. Hermione doesn't intentionally blow off or forget about plans, she merely thinks Harry sees the trips as just something to do. She never begins to imagine that Harry may want something more, she has begun to give up on such a thought. Hermione simply believes that Harry will be unbothered, and turn to his other mates with no issue. If you would like to compare it to Ginny turning to Dean when she begins to give up on her hopes of being with Harry in half blood prince, you may. Also, remember that my Hermione is different, but still Hermione.
> 
> If anything doesn't make sense in the future, never hesitate to inform me! I really do appreciate criticism, just keep it kind and we won't have a problem (: 
> 
> Also, if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. I'm not going to be offended if that's the case! Just make sure you stay kind, I'm not here to hurt anyone or attack, any that's given (which thankfully hasn't been) will simply be deleted, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we learn several things, for example: Harry's home life abuse is a little more physical and, Hermione's crush on Harry is beginning to develop. 
> 
> So yeah, these won't be too frequent, I do have a lot of ideas, though.
> 
> But please, if you do have an idea, leave a comment, I'll take requests into consideration!


End file.
